Shades of gray
by Ephemeral-Night
Summary: Kagome's life has been forever changed. Now she is attending Ouran disguised as a boy. But protecting herself from emotional ties is proving difficult when surrounded by the entire host club who are breaking in2 her life, past & heart MoriXKag/Others?
1. Chapter 1

1st story in a long time. Stopped uploading when my computer crashed. yay faulty technology! Just been reading everyone else's stories but I've decided there are too many people being slow or that get overemotional and stop updating altogether. So instead of waiting for everyone else I'm just gonna write my own entertainment. It's a OHSHC & Inuyasha crossover.

When I first started this project I intended for it to be a KagomeXMori pairing & it will be. Mori doesn't get enough love. I don't get why cause he's an awesome character! LOVE HIM! however, depending on how you reviewers feel I might add Tamaki, Kaoru, or whoever into the mix. Yay Harems! & this one isn't sarcastic lol. but ya if you like my story & are a fan of one of the other hosts let me know. I plan to put almost everyone into the mix in one way or another but your input could actually make this into a harem story. If you have an opinion let me know & i'll take it into consideration. Hope you enjoy.

P.S. Oh my gosh just noticed I forgot to put a disclaimer! So re-uploading to let you guys know just in case anyone thought I was the one who came up with these books- I do NOT own Inuyasha or Host Club! & just in case I forget again. I don't own these wonderful manga/anime!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Renewal<br>**

The last several days had passed in a pained haze. The world was muted. Grays, blacks, and whites muddled and sloshed together forming tiny rivers that swelled into an ocean in front of a huddled form. Blue eyes belonging to a young girl reflected the gloomy surroundings. Liquid ice cascaded down, pelting her head, causing midnight black hair to become plastered to thin, quivering shoulders as she huddled against an empty bike rack. Her ears stung from the cold and she hesitantly brought her equally frigid hands to cover them in an attempt to conserve warmth.

Unconsciously she flinched as the headlights of a car blinded her and shortly after she was showered by the water, gravel, and mud that had pooled in the street.

'Why did this happen? I don't understand!' Her thoughts and emotions bound back and forth between anger and sadness. 'Why?' She thought despondently, her eyebrows drawing together.

She flinched once more when out of the corner of her eye she again saw the flash of headlights. She curled into herself, fingers clutching at the fabric of her knees in preparation of being doused by the pool again. A moment passed by and, after cautiously removing her face from its burrow, she found her eyes narrowing instinctively when, instead of speeding by, the car coasted to a stop in front of her.

Pitch black windows rolled down slowly revealing a man with equally dark hair, a long thin nose, and narrowed brown eyes. He glared down at the huddled girl with disdain and sniffed haughtily before a deep rumbling voice escaped his mouth.

"Kid, what are you doing?"

Blank eyes stared back at him, studying his features and analyzing his visage. Finally pale cracked lips stretched and cloudy eyes closed momentarily.

"I'm waiting."

"For who?" The man asked, turning slightly, losing interest in the girl.

"No one," She whispered, observing him as his eyes became trained on her with renewed interest.

"I'm waiting for something to change."

"And your family?" He queried, eyes scanning over her form once again, taking her in. Midnight hair plastered to a thin face and shoulders, slender fingers grasped knees that were shaking almost imperceptibly and blue eyes glared at him from a pale face. He smirked at her while she glowered at the man sitting comfortably in the car. The glare solidifying onto her face at the line of questions. Her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Dead." Her tone came out clipped.

"I don't suppose you would be open to a proposition, then?" He drawled, a smirk pulling at his lips and the stiff leather of the car grumbling beneath him as he sunk into the seat.

The girl's dark blue eyes scanned the black car's exterior once again before they settled on the man sitting in the back seat. She could imagine the comforting warmth that was pouring out of the window. This man didn't care about the simple luxury he maintained. He probably didn't even consider it; avoiding the arctic chill that was surging to the ground from the angry veil of clouds above. She angled distrustful eyes back onto the man whose russet orbs had yet to stray from her.

"What kind of proposition?"

The man's eyes glittered with mirth as he waved a hand at the old man sitting in the driver's seat. The driver hastily unbuckled his seat belt, exited the car, opened the rear door, and motioned for her to enter.

She glanced warily at the old man. His eyes crossed over her with a gentle expression reminiscent of her mother. She allowed a harsh breath to pass her lips, a dark feeling overtaking her heart. Glimpsing the old man's warm countenance once more, she came to a conclusion.

With a fatigued sigh she climbed into the car and sank into the warm leather. She found herself listening intently as the door closed with a resounding click. Her eyes trailed the driver as he hurried to the other side of the car and settled back into the front seat. She found it hard to believe that she was sitting beside a man she had never seen before, never met before, and held absolutely no fear and no anxiety. It seemed as though she may be treading a thin line she thought ruefully,a twisted smirk curling her lips.

"Kid–" The man's cool voice slid past his lips slowly before she found herself unconsciously interrupting him.

"My name is Higurashi, Kagome." She watched as her hot breath fogged the window and obscured the view of the world passing by. She was able to make out the man's brown eyes in the shadowed reflection as they turned to her. The dark brown orbs only rested on her for an instant before they were once again trained onto the glass.

"Not anymore."

* * *

><p>Right. That's the first chapter. Hope you liked it. The second chapter should be longer &amp; up sometime next week. Remember if you want someone added to the harem send me a message or a review. &amp; if not feel free to tell me how AMAZING you thought it was. JK i'm not totally narcissistic lol. Alright see y'all next time.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took longer than some of you may have thought. Unfortunately I got distracted. Plain and simple. Oops..lol. Not a whole lot of feedback on the coupling for this story. So I was thinking (since more people favorited or saved than reviewed) that I would put a poll up..? Yes? No? Well either way when I figure out how to do it I'll put one up on my page. Hope you enjoy and double hope you review!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Odd Encounters<strong>

It was easy to see why Ouran Academy was known for catering to the rich. Opulent, golden chandeliers adorned the high ceilings and gorgeous hand-painted murals lined the walls of hallways that stretched farther than she could see. 'I guess this is a new start.' Kagome thought with anticipation, self-consciously straightening the dark blue blazer that hung from her thin shoulders and running nervous fingers through her short hair, not yet accustomed to the dramatic difference in length.

Steeling her resolve, she continued her march toward her designated class; the class she would be spending the rest of her high school years. She paused once she found the room. Letters engraved in gold glaring at her from a silver plate. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed hold of the handle and stepped into the room. Immediately she could feel the weight of dozens of eyes falling onto her. Three pairs felt particularly intense. A blond boy with brilliant violet eyes sat almost square in the middle of the classroom, another boy, a dark brunette, with steely gray eyes wearing glasses on a thin nose sat beside him, and, the last, a girl with vibrant red hair and dark brown, nearly black, eyes examined her every move. She cast an intense glare across the entire class, giving distinct regard toward the three most notable students, she decided with firm resolve that she should stay to herself and complete her end of the bargain with as little trouble as she could manage. Redirecting her gaze, she strode up to the teacher, projecting an aura of confidence as she had been taught.

"I'm Miyazaki Kagome. I'm new this year."

The man glanced at her briefly before returning his attention to the papers scattered across his desk.

"Miyazaki-san, please take a seat, class will be starting shortly."

Kagome sighed tiredly and scanned the room for an open desk. Every single student was either wearing a plump yellow English-style dress or a blue blazer with matching dress pants, identical to her own. However, despite how she appeared to now fit in with them, most of these kids had been in the same class for years now, garnering friends and forming clicks. She found herself dreading the thought of trying to fit in with these people who would never be able to truly understand her; whether it be because she didn't truly belong to their world or because they could never understand the world she had experienced. Regardless of these thoughts, she steadied herself and spotted an empty desk that sat beside a window overlooking the courtyard and made her way over to it.

A few stares remained trained on her even after she had settled but most had returned to their conversations or their studies. She dropped the satchel her caretaker had provided her onto the desk and proceeded to rifle through it in search of a notebook. The teacher carried on with the lesson soon after and the next few hours passed slowly. Teachers exchanged classes and students grouched and gossiped in between and when lunch time finally arrived the room swiftly emptied with a flourish of frills and coattails.

Kagome observed everything in silence as they filed out before gathering her own books and papers in her backpack. Stepping into the hall she was met with giggling girls flitting down the crowded hall, each exuding an air of lavish elegance. Some were adorned with extravagant jewels. Golden earrings, bracelets, necklaces, and rings glittered at her from fragile necks, dainty fingers, and wrists. Short hair remained perfectly poised while long hair sat flawlessly atop spoiled skulls.

Gingerly she reached up to her own short, messy locks, missing the flowing mass of hair that used to be situated at the top of her head and briefly wondered if her sponsor would lecture her on her appearance. She raked thin fingers through her hair in frustration further contributing to the disorder of her appearance. She scanned the crowd once again, ignoring the mass of giggling girls who cast shy glances her way but immediately she froze when her sight landed on intense dark brown eyes staring shamelessly at her. The same girl she recognized from class leaned against the wall directly across from her, arms folded over an ample chest, and immaculately manicured nails tapping languidly on pale arms.

"Kagome-kun," She purred, crossing the length of the hall and halting in front of her. Kagome could feel the goosebumps erupt on her arms. Her own mental alarms rising to deafen her.

"My name is Kinamoto, Nadeshiko. Would you like me to show you to the dining hall? And perhaps give you a tour of the school before class begins again?" The predatory gleam in her eyes belied what Kagome assumed was meant to be a disarming smile pulling at Nadeshiko's full lips, however, despite the chill the girl gave her, Kagome decided it would be better to allow the possibly venomous girl to show her around rather than to wander on her own and get lost in the massive school.

Combing her fingers through her hair once again out of habit, she nodded toward the girl.

"Yes, that would be appreciated, Kinamoto-san," Kagome managed to force a tiny smile to her face for the sake of remaining polite however Nadeshiko's face drew into a glower and Kagome almost found herself taking a cautionary step backward. The brown eyed girl recovered quickly and latched onto her arm with a determined grip before she started marching away, dragging the troubled cross-dresser behind her. "No need for such formalities, Kagome-kun, Nadeshiko is more than enough."

Kagome ignored the girl as she prattled on, allowing the girl to pull her down the maze of hallways until they arrived at their destination.

The cafeteria wasn't quite what Kagome had imagined it would be. With the over-the-top hallways and courtyards still fresh in her mind, she half expected a throne for each individual student with maids and butlers fluttering around them, tending to their every need and whim, however, she was fairly pleased to find a relatively ordinary lunch room. Although the servers wore fluffy french hats they each scooped spoonfuls of fruits, vegetables, and other, what she assumed to be, delicacies with clear latex-covered hands into petite plastic cups and deposited them on top of the shelf that divided them from the hungering students. Although, she noticed with a disdainful glare, there were several different kinds of meats that the chefs appeared to be making according-to-order. Regardless she was relieved to find that in place of the fluffy thrones her mind had conjured there were ordinary benches.

Something pressing against her arm drew her attention to a fiery head of red hair. Gingerly she drew her arm out of spidery thin fingers and waited as patiently as she was able for the girl to speak, noticing in amusement as her face became inflamed as she drew away from her.

"I'm going to go get a taiyaki. I'll be back in a moment, Kagome-kun," Nadeshiko briefly trailed her nails down Kagome's arm before turning and heading toward the counter, heels clicking in her wake. Kagome stood anchored to the ground, back spinebreakingly straight, as unnerving chills coursed over pale flesh. Unconsciously she rubbed at her frigid skin before turning on her heel and stalking away in the opposite direction, intent on fleeing the vicinity as discreetly as possible. However, her retreat was interrupted when a slim figure barreled into her side, sending her toppling over with the blue clad figure strewn across her front. Kagome groaned momentarily, sitting up and grasping at her head that had cracked against the floor's tile. Glancing down she found a head of thick brown hair and large doe brown eyes blinking up at her in confusion.

Kagome glanced curiously at the blue blazer, identical to her own, that sat loosely on the other girl's shoulders but shrugged it off. It wasn't her business and she had no intention of becoming too involved with anyone.

"Ah, gomen, sempai," The girl mumbled, dazed and sitting up slowly from her sprawled position in her lap. Kagome hummed softly in recognition, gently brushing short brown locks out of the girl's eyes and face, searching for any injuries. When she was satisfied with her inspection she scanned the floor and found several books and what appeared to be the scattered remains of a bento.

An exasperated sigh drew her attention back to the girl still half-sitting on top of her. Her brown eyes were locked onto a nearby book that was rapidly absorbing the contents of a hemorrhaging juice box. Kagome reached awkwardly behind herself, half twisting, and rescued the book from the growing puddle before curling her legs out from beneath the girl and standing.

From her new vantage point, Kagome once again took note of her surroundings but quickly decided the food would be unsalvageable. Kagome extended her free hand down to the fallen girl and watched as she stared at it for a moment before glancing up with a warm smile. Grasping thin fingers, Kagome hauled the girl up from the floor. Once she was on her feet, Kagome peered down at the slightly soggy book clutched between her fingers, eyes widening in surprise. "Japanese Legends and Mythology," She murmured breathlessly. On the cover was two familiar swords; one had a chipped blade, its hilt covered in worn and frayed bindings while the second was near pristine. The hilts crossed dramatically while the blades were embedded in the dry, cracked earth. She had witnessed a very similar scene only a few months before.

Sapphire eyes narrowed at the cover. Memories clouding her mind and questions erupting from the darkness. Was Inuyasha's story in there? His awful childhood? His heroics? His tragic love? What about Sango and Miroku, Shippo, or Kouga? Did it mention Sesshomaru and the little girl, Rin? What about the evil they all worked so hard to eradicate? And what about her own story?

She was shaking. Thin fingers clenched harshly around the book that dared to appear so soon after her world fell to ruin. She wanted to douse it in oil and set it alight. She wanted to toss it back into the still growing amethyst lake at her feet. She knew it was childish but at that moment she needed something to prevent the printed pages from glaring up at her. Instead of following her urges, she pressed the book into the awaiting hands of the girl across from her. The pleasant smile had fallen from her face and was replaced with a concerned frown.

"I should buy you a replacement lunch," Kagome mumbled, eager to distract herself from the thoughts that were rapidly descending into further violence. She fished around in her pocket and pulled out her wallet. In front of her, the girl gave her a deadpanned look.

"That's alright, Senpai," She intoned in a dead voice. Kagome felt irritation bubble inside her at the tone. She wasn't in the mood to deal with such unwarranted, although muted, hostility.

"Look I wont poison it, I was just trying to make a nice gesture," Sapphire eyes narrowed at the brunette whose own eyes widened minutely.

"Gesture?" She murmured, hand coming up to rest under her chin in a thinking posture. "You mean like a gift? That I wont have to repay?" The girl turned sparkling eyes up toward the ornate ceiling.

"A gift?" Kagome mimicked, turning the words over in her mind. "I suppose you could consider it that," She shrugged and stepped into the nearest line. The doe eyed girl slipped in beside her, snatching a menu from a stand and staring intently at the list and description of the days dishes.

"I'm Fujoka, Haruhi by the way," She mumbled distractedly, eyes never leaving the finely embroidered cursive of the menu. Kagome's sapphire eyes narrowed dangerously at the dismissive behavior but allowed it to slide. She doubted the naïve girl intended to appear disrespectful.

"I am Miyazaki, Kagome. Are you ready?" She inquired, gesturing to the awaiting chef.

"Ah, yes," Haruhi stepped eagerly toward the man and placed her order.

"So what do your parents do?" Haruhi questioned the stoic boy whose dark blue eyes remained transfixed on the line of chefs.

"Kosuke-sama runs a major computer programming company and Sachiko-sama has long passed away,"

Haruhi's soft features screwed tightly, eyebrows and lips twisting in worry. Kagome turned to her, hearing the girl's breath hitch. She studied the younger girl for a moment before understanding sparked in her brain.

"I barely know or knew either of them," Kagome explained softly, "Thank you, but your concern is wasted on me, Fujoka-san," Haruhi's frown disappeared and was replaced by a cautious narrowing of her creamy brown eyes. It didn't surprise Kagome that Haruhi was wary of the nonchalant way she spoke of her deceased 'mother' however she had no incentive and no desire to conjure false feelings of remorse for a woman she had never met. Lessons on proper conduct as well as facts of the Miyazaki family had been drilled into her brain and mannerisms mercilessly for the last four months so it came as no surprise to her that the information came out as the facts they were to her rather than the distressing memory it should have been.

Haruhi continued to stare at her unabashedly with suspicious eyes but Kagome simply shrugged it off and proceeded up to the cashier, accepted Haruhi's lunch, and handed it back to her. Haruhi's eyes lit up at the gift. Kagome watched in amusement, a small smile grazing her face before disappearing as she returned to the cashier.

"Ne, Haruhi, what's that you got?"

"It looks like he got a lunch from the school today, Hikaru,"

"That can't be right, Kaoru. Haruhi's commoner status would never give him such luxuries,"

Kagome glanced briefly back at the girl who was currently being swarmed by two boys with identical features; swooping auburn hair, golden brown eyes, and pale lips curved into mischievous grins.

"Kagome-senpai bought me lunch today," Haruhi mumbled, popping a slice of prime rib into her mouth and humming contentedly as the warm aju skimmed down her throat.

Kagome could feel identical stares drilling into the back of her head as the girl continued to murmur obliviously, enjoying a sesame seed odango. She ignored the newcomers in favor of addressing the cashier. 2700 yen glared at her in bold yellow from a black background. Pulling out the stipend her guardian had supplied her, she handed the man the money and waited patiently for the change.

"Haruhi shouldn't be accepting candy from strangers, don't you agree, Kaoru? Especially strangers with such a grungy appearance," Kagome stilled as she felt the glare course down her figure. "He is second-rate at best," Those words struck a cord inside her. The last words were spoken with a light tone but the irritation and malice were clear and she had no intention of allowing this boy's jealousy and spiteful behavior to be ignored. Kagome calmly accepted the money back from the cashier even as her teeth began to grind harshly, however the clatter of metals and glass snapped her attention behind her.

One of the boys wore a smug smirk, arms crossed over his narrow chest while Haruhi and the boy's twin looked on with wide, disbelieving eyes. Kagome's own sapphire eyes remained transfixed on the mess that continued to fan out across the floor. The finely cut meat had landed with a splat in the thin brown sauce that flowed across the floor and flooded beneath her flawlessly polished shoes while the thinly sliced vegetables, as well as the remaining odango, seemed to have flown haphazardly in every direction. Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously on the boy whose smirk remained firmly cemented onto his face. It aggravated her beyond any rational explanation and she had every intention of removing it.

Kagome firmly grabbed a hold of Haruhi's hand, pulling her forward through the mess on the floor and braced for the impact when she gently came stumbling into her. She steadied the other girl with a firm hand against her back. Despite Kagome's assumption that she would quickly collect herself and move away, she simply leaned heavily into her, apparently too stunned to do otherwise. Kagome glanced down at her, speaking loud enough for the twins to clearly hear her.

"Such a naïve girl should not associate herself with such spoiled children," She cast a venomous glare specifically toward the boy who had ruined the freshly prepared meal. She peered down once again to find that Haruhi was staring up at her in confusion. She pushed away and scrutinized her with a befuddled expression splayed across her face. Kagome laughed lightly at the familiar situation. She had been in many uncomfortable and unwanted embraces. It was enlightening to be on the other side despite the very different objectives behind the action. She now had the unequivocal attention of both Haruhi and the twins. The one that had been addressed as Hikaru had his fingers curled into white-knuckled fists, however, despite his obvious anger, she had no intention of stopping just yet. She strode straight up to a wide-eyed Kaoru.

"You, Kaoru-san, seem to be the less juvenile of the two. Perhaps there is hope for you yet," She murmured coming to a stop mere inches away from him, gazing intently at his face and observing his features. With soft fingers, she gingerly reached up and grasped his chin, tilting it every which way before straightening him out. He stood catatonic, eyes burrowing into her own. He cautiously released his frozen breath, one word flowing out with the sigh.

"Beautiful," Kagome's eyes widened briefly at the seemingly unconscious remark but quickly stifled the burst of heat that fought to emerge on her face. She forced a smirk, glancing at Hikaru once again.

"Definitely not 'second-rate'," She mimicked, gliding her fingertips across Kaoru's chin briefly before stepping away from the stunned boy. Hikaru strode toward her, causing Kagome to turn the full force of her glare onto him. He seized her arms, harshly digging his fingers into the soft skin. The action barely registered in her mind, she had experienced far too much pain for something so meager to truly be considered painful anymore. Sapphire eyes glowered at the redhead that dared to touch her. She jerked out of his grasp, preparing to retaliate, however a familiar voice stalled her actions.

"Kagome-kun!"

Kagome barely turned before she was assaulted by the same girl who had accosted her after class.

"Ah, Kinamoto-san," Kagome muttered exasperatedly, trying not to grimace and show how truly displeased she was that Nadeshiko had chosen to keep to her word and return. Nadeshiko moved to what she had apparently deemed her rightful position, wrapping her fingers around Kagome's arm and clutching the limb to her chest.

"What are you doing?" She asked stonily, eyes narrowing on the twins as well as Haruhi.

Kagome gave a weary sigh, the fingers of her unoccupied hand coming up to press against her temple in an attempt to negate the oncoming migraine.

"I am simply becoming acquainted with my _kohai_," Kagome answered absentmindedly, focusing her attention on the twins who had frozen at Nadeshiko's arrival. Hikaru and Kaoru's arms were linked with Haruhi's who looked up at them with a questioning stare. Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes were focused on Nadeshiko's dark chocolate brown eyes, the barest hint of a scowl adorning all of their features. Kagome eyed the three suspiciously, questions springing into her mind. Realizing where her mind had wandered, she viciously ripped her mind away, discarded the concerned thoughts, and subtly removed herself from the circle they had unconsciously formed. She wasn't going to allow herself to be apart of whatever problem it was they had with each other she reminded herself firmly, unknowingly giving a resolute nod.

She turned to her attention to Haruhi who was also giving the three immobile figures a strange look.

"I must return to class, Haruhi-chan, maybe I can make this 'accident' up to you at some other time?" Kagome gave the girl a nod. Haruhi stared at her blankly for a moment before she returned the gesture. Satisfied Kagome turned away from the four and began her trek back to class. Behind her she could barely make out a whispered question. An involuntary smirk formed on her red lips.

"Earlier," There was a short pause. "Did he call Haruhi a girl?"

* * *

><p>Yay it's longer! Told you so! Hope you liked it. I've been reading an awesome Harry PotterXInuyasha crossover recently and I'm lovin it! Trying to absorb a little bit of their style so maybe I wont hate my own so much. Cause idk about anyone else but after I read my chapters a million times checking for mistakes or something that could spice it up a little more, it all seems so very mundane. But this story has inspired me to start a HPXInuy crossover! Pairing would star one Kagome Higurashi of course. I'm gonna try to read thru some of the books first tho. I stopped reading them when I found out Harry ended up with Ginny. SO NOT RIGHT PPL! Isn't it somewhere in the best friend's code "<em>Thou shalt not covet thy best friend's sister<em>"..? If not it should be! Personally I wanted him to end up with Luna. What a sweetheart! Also the whole killing of the twin, snape, & hedwig thing pissed me off (& probly others i'm 4getting). (who the heck kills the bird?). Let me know what you think. P.s The next chapter may take a while before it's posted. Spring break and all that jazz. Hope you guys enjoy yours!


	3. Chapter 3

Ya sorry about the long wait. It's not that I'm not writing for this story, it's just when I get bored or stuck on some part of the story, I move onto a scene I intend to put in later that is more fun to write than the scene that I actually should be writing. But finally I said screw it and just whipped this out. On the bright side this means that some later chapters will come out fast :) The voting continues so let me know what ouran character you want paired up with kagome either via review or vote (hopefully it's up now) and I'll make it happen. I'm magic like that lol Also! shortly I will be uploading my stories onto 'Archive of our own'. No worries for those who are adverse to change (i know i am), I will still be uploading to fanfiction.

DISCLAIMER: Still not mine. Who'd a thought?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Pressures<strong>

After the day's classes had finished, Kagome found herself in front of a bulletin board, the conversation she had had with her caretaker earlier that day replaying through her mind.

She had sat to the man's left, an English style breakfast of eggs benedict, bacon, and coffee sitting in front of her. Kosuke, her pseudo father for her remaining years in high school, had an identical plate in front of him, however it remained partially hidden from her by the man's newspaper. She sat in silence, mindlessly picking at the meal, only occasionally popping a morsel into her mouth. She had been doing this since she had been called down almost an hour earlier.

She continued this for several more minutes until she was startled from her task when a large hand removed the fork from her fingers. Following the appendage she found Kosuke's dark brown eyes glaring down at her.

"Do not play with your food like a child. If you are finished, have it taken to the kitchen," He gestured to a girl who had been the one to present the plate to Kagome earlier. The girl sprang from her position poised against the wall and removed the plate. Mizune, her mind supplied the name, recalling from when she was first introduced to the employees of the house. She was petite and her creamy chestnut-died hair fell in tight ringlets around her face. She had become Kagome's personal maid upon her arrival at the Miyazaki manor. She was quiet but nice enough, Kagome had decided from the start. She watched her with disinterest, slightly irritated to have the food, the only thing keeping her awake, removed. Her attention, however, was drawn back to the man beside her when he continued to speak.

"I expect my son to go to only the best university so you will give me the grades appropriate and joining some sort of extracurricular activity would no doubt be useful to the application process."

"I suppose so," Kagome murmured, a disdainful frown trying to form on her lips. Kosuke leveled a sharp glare at her. Kagome drew the cold cup of coffee to her lips and took a sip in a halfhearted gesture to say she would remain silent. Without 'coercion'. She now had enough experience dealing with him over her summer's training to know that he held no reservations about striking her when he felt she was out of place. Her skin crawled at the memories, fingers gripped the cup in remembrance of earlier 'lessons'.

"Find something suitable and report your progress to me at our next meeting tomorrow morning." His exact words drifted to the forefront of her mind.

_Is that what that was?_ She wondered idly, still staring uncomprehendingly at the paper in her hands. _A meeting?_

Her attention was immediately snapped back to the present when she felt an insistent tugging at her hands. Glaring at the annoyance she found Nadeshiko staring at her expectantly, one hand outstretched toward her, palm open.

"Kinamoto-san?" Kagome intoned, her tenor deepening subconsciously with the effort it took to hide her irritation. A single brow rose despite the attempt.

"Give it to me," She demanded, fingers trying to pull it away once again. "I'm going to cross off any clubs unsuitable for a young heir."

Kagome glared at the oblivious girl, fist clenching and creasing the paper with the action.

"Don't you have something more important to attend to?"

Kagome could've sworn she saw the girls hackles rise but she backed off, releasing a huff before stalking off down the hall. Kagome freed the paper and allowed it to flutter to the ground before grabbing a fresh one from the stack pinned to the board.

A quiet hum pulled from her throat as she scanned the paper. Her eyes zeroed in on the letters, until she found something interesting.

"That should work," She murmured before turning away from the bulletin board. She stilled, staring flabbergasted toward the window now in front of her. Through the window she could see yet another courtyard that stretched several yards long, beyond that she could make out the vibrant green of what she thought may be a tennis court, and on the other side another mansion like building stood tall on the horizon. '_I didn't realize this place was this huge',_ she thought with an exhausted sigh. "_I suppose I'll have to ask for directions',_ she grumbled, stepping in front of a door. Pushing through the doors, she was bombarded by a whirlwind of rose petals. She raised her hand to shield her eyes until the assault ended. Glancing down at the petals settling around her feet, she cast surprised eyes up to land on a group of six men, as well as the girl she had run into during lunch, gathered around a man lounging in a plush red chair.

She recognized several of them. The blond in the center, relaxing in the chair as well as the dark brunette with glasses she remembered from her class. Her eyes narrowed when they scanned over the twins, however, she didn't recognize the final occupant of the room. A small blond boy with chocolate brown eyes stood near the front clutching at a pink stuffed rabbit. His wide eyes glanced up at her curiously, a wide grin pulling at his lips. Kagome gave him a small smile in return before twisting her attention toward the group.

"Excuse me," She skimmed over the slip of paper in her hand, "Do you know-"

"Look Kaoru," Hikaru interrupted, "It's the prat from the lunchroom," Who would've guessed he was gay?" He continued, eyebrow raised mockingly. Kagome slid her gaze toward Kaoru who stood frozen, eyes trained on her and blush staining his cheeks.

"Forget it," She bit out, turning away, prepared to leave but was met with a wall of fabric. She glared up into silvery gray eyes. The man's lithe figure towered over her own small stature. Spiky midnight black locks hung over a pale angled face. She released a heavy breath, trying to expel her anger. She didn't want her irritation toward the ignorant twin to carry over toward someone who didn't deserve it.

"Sumimasen," She murmured, stepping to the side, still determined to leave, however, she was once again stalled when the blond she had seen sitting idly at the center of the group raced to stand in front of her. The excited man grabbed her chin and directed her so she was staring into intense violet eyes. Kagome couldn't do much else but stare up at him, baffled.

"As I thought," He whispered, sounding awed. "I would like to formerly extend you an invitation to join our host club." He said proudly, eyes sparkling. Kagome could feel the occupants of the room freeze. Each of their auras giving off a different emotion, however, the most prevalent feeling that she could discern was shock. Glancing our of the corner of her eye she caught sight of the man that had blocked her initial escape. He stared down at her with intense blisteringly calm gray eyes. She wanted to blame him for this awkward moment.

"No, thank you," She replied smoothly with as much finality as she could sink into one sentence. "But I would appreciate it if someone could direct me toward the taiko club." She stepped away and looked expectantly at the habitants of the room. The blond looked like he was about to protest however, their spectacled fellow classman stepped in front of her, a polished smile falling effortlessly into place.

"Ah, Miyazaki-san, my name is Ootori, Kyouya. This is Morinozuka, Takashi, and his cousin, Haninozuka, Mizukuni," He said, turning toward the tallest and the shortest occupants of the room. "Fujioka, Haruhi, and the twins, Hitachiin, Kaoru and Hikaru as well as our host club king; Suoh, Tamaki. Please do not be bothered by Tamaki-san's forward behavior," Kagome watched with amusement as he sent the blond man a warning look. He immediately pouted and slipped away. "I would be more than willing to escort you."

"Alright," Kagome replied, "It was nice meeting all of you." She nodded politely toward the club and followed Kyouya out of the room. He deftly wound his way through the halls, keeping a brisk pace. Kagome easily slid beside him to keep pace, trying to take in as much of her surroundings as she could so she find her own way later.

"So," Kyouya drawled out in what sounded like a bored tone however, the sharp look in his eyes made Kagome question his nonchalance. "Miyazaki-san, why is it you are attending Ouran Academy so late in your education?" Kagome peered at the dark notebook clutched between his fingers with curiosity.

"It seems you are quite nosy, Ootori-san," She ignored his question temporarily, amusement coating his voice.

She could see his fist tighten minutely around the pen that seemed surgically attached to his hand before he cast her a strained smile, so very different from the one he had summoned from inside the club room.

"I like to remain well-informed. I would hardly call that being nosy." He supplied, irritated.

"I bet that smile of yours fools every poor soul in your precious club. If you keep that up your face may crack." She continued to push at his patience, never breaking stride beside the shadow king until Kyouya stopped abruptly, turning cold smokey eyes that clashed with the congenial smile that curled his lips.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind, Miyazaki-san, but I believe this is where we part ways." Startled, Kagome turned sapphire eyes to see that they were stopped in front of another pair of doors. "G6" she read on the gold plate.

"I guess you're right," She looked back at him. Kyouya nodded toward her, his hair tousling with the gesture before turning and making his way back to his club.

"It's better like this, right?" She questioned herself as she watched the dark man leave, playing over the last half hour in her head. Setting her thoughts aside, she returned her attention to the door and once again pushed.

* * *

><p>Yay! Chapter complete! I know it's not super long especially considering the time I had available but i hope you enjoyed. Review if you did. Or even if you have a strong opinion as to why it was the worst thing your eyes have ever lain on let me know. I'm open to constructive criticism. Until next time!<p> 


End file.
